


You have to hear me out

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall are arguing about Harry Potter, will they work things out or will The Boy Who Lived tear apart their relationship?





	You have to hear me out

It's a calm evening in early September, the students aren't even back from their summer break yet and Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry is listening to his friend and co-worker Minerva McGonagall.

McGonagall ranted, "You can't let him come back again after last year, Al. The boy nearly died after the Quirrel/Voldemort fiasco."

Dumbledore waved his hand and calmly said, "Minnie, the boy is used to bad things happening to him, no need to worry about him."

McGonagall fumed, "He may be The Boy Who Lived, but he's only 11 for God's sake!"

Dumbledore corrected her, "12 now, his birthday was on the 31st of July."

McGonagall sighed. "You have to hear me out, Al."

Dumbledore insisted, "Sit down, Minnie."

McGonagall reluctantly sat down across from Dumbledore and frowned. "He's only a boy."

Dumbledore stated, "I'm aware of that fact, but one day he will have to face Voldemort and we must train him up so that he's ready for that day."

McGonagall muttered, "I suppose you're right, to think that one day he'll be even more famous than he is now for defeating Voldemort himself."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad that you've started calling him by his name, Minnie."

McGonagall smirked. "Fear of a name is fear of the person himself, you told me that."

Dumbledore replied, "Thank you for always being here for me, Minnie."

McGonagall responded, "You're most welcome, Al. But know that you're here for me more than I'm here for you."

Dumbledore chuckled. "As modest as always my dear Minnie."


End file.
